dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Señor Palomar
Señor Palomar is a treasure hunter of Spanish descent who has allied with XERRD. Biography Amazon Señor Palomar was hired in 1999 by a mysterious art collector who wanted the legendary Sun Disc of the Amazon for himself. Although he had little intention of handing over the treasure once he found it, Palomar took the job and traveled to the Amazon jungles with his henchman, Rudo Villano, using a Pontoon Plane stolen from Harry Cane Airways. Upon reaching the Amazon, it became clear to Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano that they were not alone; Johnny Thunder and the Adventurers were also searching for the Sun Disc. Palomar drove his way through the jungle in his car to find a temple which he believed to have the Sun Disc. There, he encountered Pippin Reed, who made camp near the temple. When Palomar attempted to take the treasure from the spider-guarded shrine, he was nearly killed by an axe trap. Undeterred, Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano continued their search of the Amazon and found a large pyramid temple. However, they began to panic when their car lost a wheel and Achu sent a giant spider to attack them. Although the Adventurers dropped an anchor from their Expedition Balloon to save the treasure hunters, they could not hold on long enough and fell into the spider's web. As soon as they freed themselves, they fled from the temple. Señor Palomar later employed a jungle guide named Gabarro, who sailed a small boat to bring them to the Amazon Ancient Ruins. There, Palomar and Villano attempted to take treasure from a small shrine, only to fall into a trap. Gabarro presumably helped them escape the pit and sailed away with them. However, after Palomar refused to pay Gabarro, the jungle guide left them and allied with the Adventurers. Spotting Achu guarding a riverside cave, Señor Palomar seized the opportunity and attacked the jungle ruler. While Rudo Villano kept Achu and his animals at bay, Palomar entered the cave and took a golden disc. However, their attack was heard by Johnny Thunder, Charles Kilroy, and Gabarro, who arrived and gave chase to the villains. Palomar and Villano surrendered when they found themselves standing on the edge of a cliff, then they were tied up by the Adventurers. The Brickster's Revenge At one point, Señor Palomar met the Brickster and apparently did not get along with the LEGO Island criminal. Señor Palomar was on Adventurers' Island in 2001 and spent his time at a tavern in the desert. Pepper Roni arrived at the island and, following the instructions of Gabarro, informed Señor Palomar of the Brickster's escape. Quite distressed, Señor Palomar alerted Imperial Guards stationed at a nearby tower on the island. However, he distrusted Pepper Roni and ordered his arrest, and the gullible Imperial Guards believed him. As a result, Pepper Roni was locked in the imperial tower until he was freed by Pippin Reed. Soccer Mania By 2002, Señor Palomar and Rudo Villano were well-acquainted with other Adventurers Villains such as Sam Sinister and Slyboots. During the LEGO Soccer Championship held that year, Señor Palomar agreed to let Slyboots train his henchmen, including Villano, into a soccer team. However, the Adventurers Villains soccer team lost to a champion soccer team while trying to cover up the Brickster's escape, and Señor Palomar lost a few of his henchmen who decided to join the championship team. This resulted in mixed chemistry between Señor Palomar and Baron Sinister. Palomar believed that Slyboots was a poor captain of his henchmen, while Sinister argued that Palomar's henchmen were incapable of winning. Train Heist Johnny Thunder had uncovered a massive Antarctic diamond, the Gale's Eye, which was being transported to the LEGOLAND Museum by train. Deciding to get revenge on Thunder while getting his hands on a rare treasure, Señor Palomar planned a train heist with Rudo Villano and Alexia Sinister, the sister of Baron Sinister. That night, they sneaked aboard the LEGO Express and tied up Conductor Charlie, throwing him into a closet. The heist was well under way, with Señor Palomar about to capture Engineer Max and stop the train at an old mine, where he would join up with other Adventurers Villains and steal the Gale's Eye. However, they had not planned for anyone else to be on the train, and although the three villains patrolled the train cars, they were unable to stop one passenger from freeing Conductor Charlie. Charlie and the passenger were able to take out Rudo Villano and send a flare signal to Engineer Max to stop the train at a big oak tree near Gold City. While Sheriff Wild Wyatt West arrested Alexia Sinister, Señor Palomar attempted to sneak into the engine car and take out Engineer Max. However, before he could do so, the train passenger pulled Señor Palomar's hat over his eyes, blinding him and giving Sheriff West enough time to arrive and arrest Palomar. Sheriff West deputized the passenger who saved the day, then brought Palomar, Sinister, and Villano to the Gold City jail. They were eventually freed by the other Adventurers Villains, but now the relationship between Señor Palomar and Baron Sinister was bitter. Because Palomar had left Alexia behind to be arrested, Sam Sinister lost all trust in the Spanish treasure hunter. Dino Attack In early 2010, Señor Palomar was approached by Walter Breen, the spokesperson for a mysterious organization called XERRD. Dr. Breen warned Palomar that XERRD was about to unleash a mutant dinosaur apocalypse that was intended to kill much of the LEGO Planet's Minifig population, but offered Señor Palomar an opportunity to escape this fate by working for XERRD. Señor Palomar quickly accepted this offer. Señor Palomar was allowed to oversee XERRD operations on Adventurers' Island, giving the Spanish treasure hunter command of an entire XERRD Fortress. He made his own improvements to the fortress's security systems, such as the addition of Skeleton Mummies. For most of the year, Señor Palomar's role in the Dino Attack was not known, as his alliance with XERRD was kept a secret. Señor Palomar also succeeded in recruiting Rudo Villano and Mr. Cunningham for XERRD's causes, assigning the two hunters with the task of trapping the dinosaurs of Adventurers' Island. In late 2010, Señor Palomar was approached by Zed Provhezor and Walter Breen, who had captured Sam Sinister. Knowing that the Lord von Barron chose to ally with the Dino Attack Team instead of XERRD, Señor Palomar attempted to influence Sam Sinister into reconsidering this alliance. Although Señor Palomar was seemingly unsuccessful in this operation, some of the things he said apparently influenced Sinister's later actions, such as sending Mr. Cunningham to hunt the alpha female T-Rex. Palomar's negotiations with Sinister were interrupted by Rex, Reptile, and Silencia Venomosa, as identified by Michelle Glados. Knowing that Dino Attack Team was invading the XERRD Fortress and feeling insulted by Lord Sinister's comment about a lack of "Spanish honor", Señor Palomar ordered the highest-ranking XERRD scientists to retreat from the fortress and activated more Skeleton Mummies to overtake the fortress and kill everyone inside. Many XERRD scientists and operatives were left behind as a result of Palomar's last-minute retreat. Thus, many began to harbor resentment or even anger towards Palomar. When Palomar, Breen, Provhezor, and Glados were joined by Wallace Bishop and Carolyne Provencal, the former brought Space Marauder gear for the scientists but only a mere Maelstrom gas mask for Palomar. Upon entering the Maelstrom Temple, Señor Palomar and XERRD scientists discovered a small group of Dino Attack agents. While Dr. Bishop extracted Maelstrom energies, Palomar offered to help kill the Dino Attack agents, preferring to use his own pistols instead of XERRD's higher-tech weapons. His skills at wielding and firing his firearms kept the Dino Attack agents on their toes. After the death of Zed Provhezor, Señor Palomar approached the Dino Attack agents in an attempt to kill them, but let his guard down after Rex mocked his flawed sense of Spanish honor, allowing him to be ambushed by Silencia Venomosa. Noticing Walter Breen attempting to sneak away from the battlefield while using Kate Bishop as a human shield, Palomar agreed to help the Dino Attack agents teach Breen a lesson in honor if they called off Venomosa's attack. Señor Palomar remained in the Maelstrom Temple in the events that followed. After the defeat of Baron Typhonus, Señor Palomar was taken prisoner by Dino Attack Team and detained in the detention block of Dino Attack Headquarters along with Mr. Cunningham. There, he was mocked by Sam Sinister during the final battle. As Mutant Dinos began to enter the building, Señor Palomar, along with everyone else in the detention block, was evacuated to Antarctica for his own safety. Abilities and Traits Señor Palomar is rich and has the money to hire any outlaw, henchman, or jungle guide he wishes. Ironically, he himself is often a hired puppet for a greater power, such as the mysterious art collector or XERRD. He is a strategist and is capable of planning out complex train heists. Unlike Sam Sinister, Señor Palomar adapted well to modern technology upon allying with XERRD and helped design the Skeleton Mummies. Señor Palomar feels resentment towards the Explorers Club because they frequently beat him to the treasure. He goes to whatever means necessary to obtain what he wants. He will often abandon his allies when it is in his greater interest, and because of this he has earned numerous enemies from former allies. Despite this, Señor Palomar takes pride in his "Spanish honor" and becomes infuriated when someone insults his sense of honor, which has been exploited by his enemies to lower his defenses. Trivia *Señor Palomar's strong yet exploitable belief in his own Spanish honor is a reference to Bonzo Madrid from Ender's Game. *Señor Palomar, Willa the Witch, and Dr. Inferno (three LEGO villains who allied with XERRD) act as foils for Sam Sinister, Vladek, and Evil Ogel (three LEGO villains who allied with Dino Attack Team), respectively. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:XERRD Allies